This application relates to a burner for combustion of solid fuel with oxygen.
Due in part to its variable volatile matter content, solid fuel can be a very difficult fuel to ignite in a flowing stream. Hence, typically the solid fuel undergoes a significant ignition delay that results in a flame front which is substantially detached from the fuel nozzle. This is an inherently unstable situation that can lead to high levels of unburned carbon, unstable process heating conditions (heat transfer, melting, etc.) and, potentially, blow-off of the flame that can lead to a very rapid and unsafe degradation in combustion.
It is desirable to have a burner capable of forming of a solid fuel flame front that is attached to the burner tip. This is an inherently desirable condition that maximizes heat transfer, carbon burnout and flame stability.